LOL, Loki Out Loud
by Niknakz93
Summary: From being an Archangel to Human, Gabriels been and done it all. But what really turns him into the devilish Trickster he calls Loki? The Winchester brothers get more than they asked for when he tells them his story- Heartbreak and all... Reviews loved!
1. Memories

**I know it sounds weird at the beginning lmao! Apologises, but I had to try and cram this back-info into the first chapter. The next one will sound much more better. Gabriel's past has always been a project I've been dying to do for quite a while. So when I happened upon the episode "Mystery Spot" from S3, this idea popped into my head. Hope you all like! X Nic**

'I wasn't "born" as I am now- I was different. My life was different... very. A bit like a-'

'Oh spear me the theatrics!'

Gabriel scowled at Dean. 'Im telling the story! Not you. Now shut it before I make you.' Dean scowled now. 'Try it Funnyman.' Gabe sighed. 'Do you want to hear my story or not?' Dean started to talk, but Sam kicked his shins. 'Dude... shut up?' Dean folded his arms sulkily. Gabe smirked at him, sitting on top of the kitchen table, legs crossed, staring down at the two humans sitting on the leather sofas below him. 'Right- where was I before whatsit interrupted?'

664 years earlier...

When humans say "fallen angel" they don't think it literal. But oh yeah, I fell outta the sky faster than Snape from Harry Potter confronted with shampoo... even when I crashed, I couldn't keep any dignity. My Grace just poofed away to another place and I fell into a lake, totally human now. Headache and everything- just my luck (!) Nearly drowned on my first day as a freaking human.-

Dean sniggered. 'Fell into a lake...' Both Gabriel and Sam stared daggers at him. He shut up.

The water was freezing- just a few degrees over freezing. I didn't know what to do; I was human, as I wished. But now I was in danger of becoming my Fathers little cherub again. Michael would be extremely pissed that I ran away from Heaven, cut out my Grace and fell. The great big pixie was probably beside himself that "Gabby Gabe" had gone, leaving him and Raphael the only two Original Archangels left. Since the war with our other brother, Lucifer, Michael had changed- he was harsher in his rule now he was in charge, since our Father vacated the throne. Sure- Lucy was Fathers favourite, we all knew that; the kid was spoiled rotten. It must have crushed Him to have to give the order to banish him to forever imprisonment in Hell. Shame. I liked Lucy- he was kind to me.

I thought about these things as the water washed over my immobilized by the cold, body. Looked like I was going back to Heaven sooner... Hell! I wasn't planning on going back! I sighed and felt water wash into my mouth. Bitter and freezing water. I closed my eyes and waited for the god-damn Reaper to come- hopefully, it would be one I'd not met before, and therefore saved the ridicule in both Heaven and Hell. It was then that I let out my very first laugh. I liked it- if I survived; I promised myself I would laugh again. Not in the cheesy way that Dickariah- sorry; Zachariah spoke. But in my own way. Either way, he was still a dick.


	2. Cora

'_Bu-? If you were floating in the middle of a lake... how did you get out?' Sam asked with a slight frown. Dean snorted. 'Did you grow water wings?' Gabe sighed. 'Cora.' The brothers frowned. _

'_Who's Cora? One of your imaginary friends?' Dean asked jokingly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was interested. Gabriel shook his head, face suddenly sombre. 'She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.' Sam and Dean just gaped. 'A-?' Sam started, 'Chick-?' Dean finished. Gabe put a finger to his lips. 'Shush.'_

'Hey- hey wake up-! Are you ok-?'

The echo seemed to be coming from inside my head-no. I felt my eyes snap open. Where-? Where was I-? I though I was supposed to be dead. Or, the last time I checked in- dying. I sat up slowly, staring around. I was in what seemed like a forest. 'Where am I-?' I started, and then spun round as I heard a twig snap. I came face-to-face with a red-headed girl. She was staring at me with a grin on her face. 'Yay! Your alive!' I was seriously confused. 'What- happened-?' I started to say, then stopped as I truly heard my voice for the first time. It was so... urgh! It was so rough! So...

Human?

The girl was wearing a long elegant dark blue dress sprinkled with what seemed from the heavens. 'Who are you?' I asked in my disgusting voice. Her grin widened and she grabbed my hand and shook it. 'I'm Cora!'

Were all Humans so... enthusiastic-? She just beamed at me as she made a fire from crudely striking a flint against a rock to a load of dry leaves. If I had my angel mojo, I would have an inferno roaring by now. She glanced at me and went red. 'Err... here-'she gave me a big piece of cloth. (I would later find out it was called a blanket. But hey- I was a human then.) I stared at it. 'Why do I need this?' Cora laughed. 'Because you're naked!' I looked down at my body and realized. 'Oh...' I pulled the sheet around me. 'Whats your name?' Cora asked as the warmth from the fire heated me right to my core- like the fires of hell. I looked up at her. 'I'm... Gabriel.' I muttered. She smiled. 'Very nice to meet you Gabriel.' She beamed yet again, and I felt myself doing it too.

Smiling.


	3. Angels and Demons

**Here we are- next chapter of Gabe's story. Hope you all like it. I'll be adding a lot more to this soon, so keep reading! Ooh, how's Gabe gonna get out of this-? He's a totally useless human. Reviews appreciated, as not sure im going to continue this if no one's interested x Nic **

'Here-'Cora said warmly, giving me some cloths. 'Where did you get these?' I asked- for she had not left my side since rescuing me. She shrugged, piercing me with her amber eyes 'Oh, just... somewhere.' I frowned, and then pulled them on... eventually. I showed Cora. 'How do I look?' in Heaven, I didn't have to give a crap how I looked- I was- hell! AM an Archangel for frigs sake! I'd blow their heads of if they said my shirt was creased or something. But down here I couldn't do a thing... I was Human. 'Very nice.' Cora smiled, I felt like doing it too- no wonder humans loved doing it. 'How come you were stark naked in the middle of the lake by the way... that didn't seem very clever at all.' She asked, sitting down and staring intently at me. 'I- uh... went for a swim.' I improvised; Humans did that right? Swim? Cora nodded. 'Oh, ok.' Then frowned. 'Where are you from? Uh oh. 'Around.' I told her.' There. She couldn't make anything funny out of that. 'What about you?' I asked, buttoning my shirt up. She shrugged. 'Same. I just travel around.' Then she smiled. 'We could travel together!' I stared at her, not sure what to say. 'Umm-?' I started, but she sighed. 'No, didn't think so...' she stood up. 'It was nice meeting you Gabriel, maybe we'll meet again.' I did the smile thing. 'I'd like that.' She smiled sadly and turned away, her long auburn hair swishing as she went. For some reason, I felt sadness, a new emotion envelope my new state of mind. I wanted to stop her from leaving.

'You just let her LEAVE? You didn't hit on her or... anything-?' Dean asked incredulously. Gabriel sighed. 'I didn't know how to. Duh (!)' dean snorted. 'You freak.' Gabe's eyes narrowed. 'What happened then? Cora's just left; you're all alone in a forest.' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Turns out my first day as a Human was also the first day I came into contact with demons.' Dean gawped. 'Demons?' Gabriel scowled. 'Would you like me to spell it out for you?' Dean shut up.

After Cora left, I tried to grasp the concept that I was human. I looked at my hands, turning them over and clenching my fists with a frown. I felt the softness of my hair and the coarseness of my skin. I let out another "laugh" I was beginning to like doing that.

'Well, well... what have we got here?'

I stood up and spun round to face a man- a human. But-? I frowned; this wasn't like any human I'd ever seen. Then I realized. 'What do you want?' I asked the thing inside the human- I may have lost my mojo, but I still had uncanny precision in spotting demons. The demon frowned and tilted his head to one side. 'Whoa-! What the hell are you-?' it asked, eyes wide. I shook my head- could it-? Sense what I was-? *cough* were? He walked up to me, staring at me in a curious way through jet black eyes. 'He stopped in front of me, still frowning. 'Because... on the surface, you look like a normal ape-'then he grinned. 'But underneath... your all weird, messed up.' He met my eyes. 'I've never seen anything like you before, so I'll ask again- What are you?' I gulped, not knowing what to say. I was... scared-? Then I realized something.

I should have never have ripped my Grace out... I was too vulnerable as a human. Too inexperienced.


	4. First encounter

**Ok people, here's the next chapter. Gabe seems more like a damsel in distress than an archangel lmao! Good job sweet little Cora is around to help him in his tight spots. Let me know what you think! X Nic**

The demon grinned. 'Cough up- what are you?' I stayed silent- there was no way I was going to confess to a freak like him! 'No.' I said defiantly, folding my arms. It laughed. 'Wrong answer-' I felt myself flying backwards and smack into a tree. Ok, I knew what the meaning of pain was then. I was pinned against the tree with no way to save myself. _For goodness sake!_ I thought angrily. I'm not having another near death experience on my first day! I tried but failed to pull myself out of the invisible iron grip that had a hold of me. The demon started laughing, but suddenly stopped. I saw him grab his throat, his eyes wide. 'Wha-?' he tried to say, but he just coughed. I heard a sigh behind me, then a familiar voice. 'You demons never learn do you?' the grip on me vanished, and I saw Cora walk past me, hands on her hips, her face livid. The demon coughed again... but it didn't sound like a cough. Instead, it was a bark. Then, right before my eyes, the man changed into a golden retriever. Cora laughed. 'Run along now!' the dog/demon whined, backing of with its tail between its legs. 'Boo.' She said, the dog ran away. I couldn't stop laughing, but then I wondered. Who was this Cora? She wasn't human, that's for sure.

She turned to me. 'Not you again.' She sighed, pulling me to my feet. 'Do you always get in so much trouble in such a short space of time?' she asked with a laugh. I shook my head. 'No. the world just seems to be picking on me.' Then Cora frowned. 'Forgive me for asking- but what did that demon mean? "what are you?"' my eyes widened. 'Uh?' I started, but she shook her head. 'Just curious- you have a weird air about you. Like I should run a mile in the opposite direction.' I raised an eyebrow. 'What are you then?' she laughed. 'So you saw my little trick did you?' I frowned. 'Yes. How did you do that? You cant be human.' she laughed nervously. 'You wouldn't believe me.'

'She was a Trickster weren't she?' Dean said excitedly, smacking his leg in realization. Gabe pointed at him. 'Bingo.' Sam laughed. 'A female Tricksters?' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'We aren't just hottie boys you know? You do get funny chicks occasionally.' Dean sniggered, looking at Sam who was glaring back. 'Im not a chick!' Dean shrugged. 'You could have fooled me.'

**So Cora is a Trickster? Well... how's this gonna play out? Updated soon! X Nic **


	5. Never leaving

**Here we are- next chapter in how Gabe became who he was... well... that I made up. A lil bit of romance in this one for you all- hope you like it! I'll be updating pretty soon. Please leave comments, as I'm not sure I'm going to continue this after 6****th**** chapter or so. X Nic**

'What exactly is a "Trickster" then?' I asked her as she wrapped a bandage around my sprained wrist. She shrugged. 'Were demigods. We can bend the world around us...' she met my eyes and grinned. 'But it's mainly all in the name.' I smiled, understanding. 'Playing jokes on people?' she nodded, grinning. 'Sounds... fun!' I laughed. Back in heaven, the most fun you could get was smiting a town or something, so I was eager to learn how to have it human-style.

Then I remembered.

I stood up with a gasp. My Grace! I had to find it! 'I've got to... uh, go somewhere.' I told Cora. She nodded. 'Where?' I didn't know how to answer. 'I don't know... but... Was there a meteor last night near here?' Cora looked startled. 'Why do you want to know that?' I sighed- this "Girl" had saved me not once, but twice, and then told me who she was. She deserved the truth. 'I'm an angel.' I told her quietly. She laughed. 'Pardon-?' Then she saw my expression. 'You're not making this up, are you?' she said, equally as quiet. I shook my head. 'That meteor is a part of me, the part that fell away when I crashed.' Her amber eyes widened. 'That was you-?' I nodded. The other one was my angel self. I've got to find it before someone else does.' She nodded. 'Ok then.' She grinned. 'Lets go!' I was startled. 'You-? You don't think im mad?' she laughed. 'Hey- im a god! I believe more than normal humans do if you say you're an angel, you're an angel.' I smiled. 'Thank you.'

'_Did you find your Grace?' Sam asked as they stopped for a bite to eat- chocolate in Gabe's case. 'Mmhmm' he said with his mouth full. He swallowed then said. 'It fell just outside of Alma, Georgia. Cora just poofed us to the crash site. It was pretty simple.' Dean snorted. 'How come you have a hot chick looking out for you and we get nothing?' Gabriel looked thoughtful. 'You got me?' Dean gave him a filthy look. 'Or maybe not... anyway-'_

'Here it is.' I smiled as I placed a hand on the new oak tree seedling. Cora frowned, crouching down next to me and staring at it. 'That's it?' she asked me, surprise etched into her voice. I straightened up, so did she. 'I take it that this is good bye then?' she said, rather sadly I noted. I felt sad to- not a hurt kind of sad, but a sadness that made me want to hug her.

'Well... goodbye.' I smiled. Cora lent forwards and kissed my cheek. 'Bye Gabe.' She grinned. I was frozen. Never in heaven had I felt like this.

Love. I realized. This was love.

I laughed and touched my Grace. The last thing I saw was Cora's amazed face as I lit up and vanished.

Cora sighed, a week later, she sitting next to the river, a foot dangling in the water. She'd liked that Gabriel. She had originally planned on letting that demon do whatever it wanted to him, but she had a moment of doubt. Suddenly she heard something and stood up. Sensing someone was behind her, she spun round to face a smiling Gabriel. 'Wha-? I thought you were leaving-?' Cora gasped. Gabe laughed. 'I'm not going anywhere.'


	6. The New Me

Time passed very quickly. And pretty soon, Cora discovered my love for playing jokes...

And relished in making it worse.

I was soon good enough to rival her with the powers I had... and the jokes I sometimes played on her- that annoyed her to no end.

Cora showed me everything that humans did- from how to eat and drink, dress. Oh! And my personal favourite- girls, and what you could do with them. Man! They should have had more in Heaven! Seeing them in their perky evening gowns at night, was certainly one of the perks of being able to become invisible at will.

Cora wasn't exactly happy- even though I didn't really understand the whole "Love" thing, I knew that messing around and spying on chicks was making her more and more mad.

But I couldn't stop it- it was... fun?

But when Cora told me she'd had enough of me "cheating on her" whatever that meant, she took off.

I got so pissed I started the Black Death. Whoopee (!) loads of mangy people coughing around like... Well, if there was a plague hanging around.

Ok, so I regretted doing that... it was disgusting walking around among the festering men, woman and children.

The pickings were too slim.

'_You caused the Black Death? Do you know how many people died?' Sam yelled at Gabe in \n anger, when he'd told them. Gabriel shrugged. 'Hey- I was young.' Dean snorted. 'You still are.'_

_Gabe glared. 'Whats that supposed to mean Deany?' Dean smirked. 'Nothing.'_

_Gabriel glared and continued, keeping a close eye on dick Dean._

Cora and I had not spoken for years when we met again.

I sat on the low stone wall, watching the sun set into the sea of trees when I heard a sigh behind me.

It turned to see her- Cora, standing there in her usual gorgeous dark blue dress, her red hair fanning around her like a naked flame, her dark maroon eyes smouldering.

'Well, well... look who it is?' She scowled, folding her arms.

My eyes widened- I'd not forgotten Cora. The girl who'd made me who I was today- no longer a boring Archangel, but a Trickster, who was anything but boring. Whether it was turning Lords gay, or stealing their women right in front of them... and making them watch. It was so much fun!

Cora shook her head. 'Gabriel.' She just said, shaking her head, not knowing what to think. I got up. 'Cora?' I frowned, not sure of how she'd react to me.

It had been fifty odd years since the massive fallout.

She sighed, and then smiled slightly. 'You've changed.' She glanced at my hair, which I'd let grow to my shoulders.

'_Ha-ha! You had long hair-? Now _that's_ something I'd like to see!' Dean sniggered as Gabriel told the brothers of his "aristocratic" hairstyle. _

_Gabe shrugged, ignoring Dean's remark. 'It was 1405; long hair was very fashionable actually.' Dean rolled his eyes._

_Sam sighed._

So yeah, me and Cora started travelling around together again- among other things. Jeez, she was a right minx in the bedroom!

One time, after she'd killed the big chums of this massive manor, she claimed it as her own. She'd freed all the slaves, and turned all the staff into deer, which we went after and hunted down- that was so much fun! Except the fact Cora loved to cheat...

Well so did I.

So hey- perfect match (!)

But things were going to get even better...

I discovered the freaking cocoa bean! Goodbye biscuits, hello chocolate!

Then that stupid, dicking Columbus stole it... but the plan backfired on him- no one knew what to do with it when he bought it back to the mainland.

So *sob* chocolate wasn't officially "made" until 1528, when Cortes bought some of the Aztec "drinking chocolate" back with him...

Heaven in a cup!

Literally!

I still blame Cora for this damn addiction.

**Okay! Wow- first update in aaagggeeesss lmao! Sorry. Due to the many requests that I wrote another chapter, well... here ya go! Im going to be continuing this now, and updating much more frequently. **

**The chapters won't follow a straight line, but it will be similarly set out like this chapter.**

**Hope you all like! X Nic**


	7. Good Times

The next couple of hundred years past without anything major happening- sure! We fell out multiple times, but I soon placated her with sweets and the newly "invented" chocolate.

Which I found thank you very much! Screw you Columbus!

And, I caught up with my old friend- well, definitely not friend. Zachariah. He thought he could try and drag me back to heaven, and kill Cora.

So Cora and I made his vessel go bald.

Which seriously pissed him off. We never saw him again after I poofed him off.

Thank god to be frank! He was enough to turn me gay.

As we entered the Renaissance era, Cora started to try and dress me up like a doll- no way in heaven, hell or earth! There was no chance of getting me in leggings either! Peter Pan my ass! And as for trying to plait my hair... you can shove that candy bar up your ass!

Least I wasn't the one to wear a corset- Cora spent more time moaning about that damn thing than anything else! Jeez... what could be so bad about them? I regretted asking her that when she snapped her fingers and put me in one for the day.

I didn't complain about the thing again.

The renaissance was fantastic! Party every night... if you get what I mean. But seriously- I think I invented head banging to classical music a few hundred years too early.

The townies weren't happy about that.

They thought it was unjust- they soon cottoned onto what we were, and ran us out of town. But we were laughing as we went.

'_Quite frankly- I'm surprised you didn't get caught sooner.' Sam smirked. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but then Dean frowned. _

'_If she was this "Match made in hell-"' Gabriel scowled, making Dean smirked. 'Fine! Heaven, whatever. Then where is she now?'_

_The brothers stared at Gabriel's frozen expression, and then he laughed._

'_All in good time!'_

_Dean rolled his eyes._

'_Just get on with it! Im so bored!'_

_The other two rolled their eyes._

Still in the renaissance...

Towards the end of the Renny period, Cora, unfortunately, developed a weird habit of eating people she'd tricked. Although... I did try to get her of it before all the chicks from the area were either dead, or eaten.

No chicks to spy on at night would be a very big disappointment, so I was sure Cora was just doing it on purpose.

Cheeky little bitch!

Oh well... I always ended up forgiving her- she was too persuasive.

**Next chapter! Told you guys I'd update much more often now ^_^ next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	8. More bangs and bumps in the road

La did dah- years passed yet again. It went without us even noticing- to be honest, it flew by.

Time was meaningless. I didn't even really know what year it was anymore. It was only from glancing at a newspaper that I found out it was 1863... Ok, I admit I may have caused the Polish uprising against Russia...

Boredom did a lot of things to you. Especially if your chick couldn't be assed to help.

Cora was going to get so fat soon if she kept eating all that chocolate... sure- I was guilty of the same crime, but at least I didn't stay still in the same place for a while. I teased Cora about her "getting old"

I regretted it when she turned my hair white blonde... boy did that birch like to pick on my hair during her jealous rages. I tried to tell her that the other girls meant nothing- just abit of fun.

She finally understood and apologized- the rest of the day was the most fun I'd had in ages.

'_Dude... I don't want to know about you and Cora shaking up- we kinda got the gist first thing.' Dean groaned, covering his ears. Gabriel smirked. 'You want de-?'_

'_I do not want details!' Dean yelled._

_Sam rolled his eyes, but something was on his mind._

_Where was Cora now?_

1875, and the first major event since my fall occurred- Famine raised his ugly head in India- 26 million died I later found out...

What a dick! Why didn't he just get laid? It was the answer to everything these days! Christianity *cough* whore levels *cough* were going down- which was good news!

No fun hitting on a chick with a chastity belt for a brain... I'd looked up to the heavens, and shook my head at Father.

'Daddy... you disappoint me big time.' I'd sighed.

So yeah- I kicked Famine's ass, which sent packing... for now.

He arrived in china a year later, but I was too busy to stop him...

I was having too much fun! The great railroad strike was so much fun to stop! Cora had fun as well- she was "allowed" to wear trousers now, so that gorgeous blue dress of hers was discarded.

Much to my displeasure- she was a babe in that dress.

1880 arrived, and the next ten years would prove a very rocky ride for mine and Cora's relationship.

What was it about women becoming so jealous all the time? Man! She was becoming no fun anymore... she disappeared for days on end and never even enlightened me on where she'd been, or done.

If she was hitting on other guys or whatever, I didn't really mind- I wasn't as jealous as her. I mean, sure; I did it too.

But what was the point of living forever if you didn't have fun?

The argument in 1883 was our worst ever- my fury was so great that Krakaoa blew its top- killing thousands.

I really didn't give a crap at the time.

She left me and went to Egypt, where I heard she'd hooked up with this Egyptian god- Anubis. Great (!) I'd been dumped for a freaking dog?

That wouldn't do... not at all.

I found them and chopped his freaking tail off! After I'd sent Fido away, I turned on Cora.

'Screwing around with dogs are we?' I'd snarled, she just folded her arms and scowled. 'It's better than screwing around with an archangel!'

We fought for hours... literally. The Great Shinx was a bit battered by the end. But we eventually came to a truce, and the fighting was forgotten about.

That night we danced on top of the Great Pyramid in the moonlight reflecting from the vast desert, making birdbrain Horus furious with us.

Let's just say I clipped his wings good and proper.

Everything was ok again.

**Next chapter! Ooh-! More arguments. Well... if Cora's so much like Gabe, then no wonder lmao! Gabe blew the top of Krakatoa-? Jeez x_x talk about pissed! I feel sorry for Anubis lmao! One very pissed of archangel= bad news if you're the one with his girl. Next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	9. End of an Era

With Egypt behind us, we set of for good ol' London town. Britain... a place I'd never actually been until now.

And good it was!

Well, until Cora assumed the role of "Jack the Ripper" just to piss me off. The pickings were already slim without her ganking of pretty chicks left, right and centre.

The joy (!)

I knew what she was doing- trying to make me jealous. Well... good luck!

But... there still was one thing she still hated about me- my lovely long hair.

So the cheeky bitch tricked me and tied me to a chair. Before I had chance to escape, she loped about three quarters of it off!

Great (!) so now I look like a failed experiment! Oh how that cow laughed... grr...

The next few years were good- the Horsemen kept their lard arses on their toys, and all their crap to themselves.

Which couldn't be said for the dicks on high...

I met my baby brother Cas after so long! Well, he couldn't find a vessel just then, so I had to temporary leave my own. I left him In Cora's care.

Yeah (!) I bet she looked after him... any excuse.

Castiel was shocked to see me- heaven knew I'd left, of course; my sexy ass was probably sorely missed.

Dickariah had probably told Mickey boy about seeing me on earth, but he never found me.

Cas told me about what was happening back home- dad had ran off, and Michael was in charge and doing a pretty assed up job at it.

'Gabriel... just come back- we need your help.' Cas had told me, eyes pleading. I snorted. 'When you find daddy, tell him his sons gone and joined the pagans- he'll be soo proud'

Castiel scowled as I insulted Father.

'Go back to heaven.' He'd growled. I narrowed my eyes. 'Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do-?'

I poofed him back off to heaven.

I returned to Cora and my vessel, and rolled my eyes. 'Cora! Oi-! Stop violating my vessel!'

She scowled as I returned.

In November, Jack the Ripper put her jealous rage aside as she realized her angel really did love her, and that she wasn't just "another girl.

Finally! It had took very nearly two hundred years to convince her!

As London advanced, clothes changed again- I became Cora's new "doll" she stuck me in a black suit and bow tie, and even smoother my hair back.

_So this is how Dickariah feels _I laughed as I poked at the bow tie- hey-! Bow ties were cool if it was on me! Dickariah was just that- gay with a capital G.

Oh how I loved to insult that piece of scum...

Well, the end of the 1800's came, and the start of the 1900's began!

Bring it on!

Disco, Neon... and my personal favourite...

The miniskirt!

Jeez it was gonna be so much fun!

**Next chapter! Woo! Abit of Castiel in this chap! Makes sense that he would ask Gabe to return, then getting poofed off. Gabe would look forward to the 1900's- its his year lmao! Updated soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	10. Reunited At The End

Just as I'd hoped- the 90's was years of fun!

Me and Cora returned to our home in America, where we headed straight for Las Vegas.

Gambling, sex and booze-?

Tricksters paradise, so it didn't surprise us when we met some others. I introduced us.

Well, I introduced myself as Loki- they'd heard about me alright.

They were all much less powerful than me, mind... so the little candy assed dicks didn't bother to try and steal Cora off me.

I'd have turned them into poker chips, and then spent them.

I had the excuse to wear a white suit- and get away with it. Cora in her perky little miniskirt... just one word-

Eye-candy.

Music was great! Movies were the best though- when Titanic came out at the cinema, I wasn't ashamed to say that I bawled my eyes out...

Freaking Cora never shut up about that afterwards.

Great (!) and she didn't even cry!

When jeans came out... it was nearly as heaven as you could get! Sure- I liked to go mad and wear my tight little leather trousers.

Well, until they split down the sides- Cora blamed it on my "big ass"

Double great (!)

The 90's rolled on.

'_You still haven't told us- what happened to Cora?' Dean growled as Gabriel continued his story. He scowled._

'_Later!'_

_But Sam was adding up all the clues..._

Ok... so... argument times again- I kinda hooked up with this chick. Well, goddess, Kali. And man was she hot!

In both senses.

Cora wasn't happy.

And that was the last time I ever saw her.

Well, I stayed with Kali for a good while. She never knew of my other side- so the name was Loki in her company. But even after all the good times... and Kali's sweet little cannibalistic side, we split up.

I think she may have singed my hair as I legged it.

So life returned to "normal" on my own again, and this time, none of my girls were coming back.

I screwed up big time in that thing called "love"

Gabriel sighed as he finished his story.

Sam sighed too. 'Well... that was-' but Dean butted in.

'Stupid?'

Gabriel scowled. 'You try being thousands of years old!' Dean grinned. 'Even I could have done a better job on the chick side than you!'

Gabriel's scowl was deepening- Sam quickly got up and stood between them.

'Hey-! Enough! You're both acting like a pair of bratty teenagers!' then he turned to Dean. 'And you shut up.'

Dean smirked. 'He should have found a better looking vessel.' Gabriel growled now.

Sam sighed and listened to the pair continue bickering.

It didn't matter how old you were... you never really changed.

Gabriel was proof of this fact.

Later that night, Gabriel was sat in a local bar, eyes appraising the local chicks. He had a glass in his hands and the story earlier on his mind.

It had been years since he'd had to think about the whole Gabriel-Loki transition.

And what a ride it had been.

'_Hello Gabriel.'_

Gabriel's eyes widened- he knew that voice anywhere. He turned, grinning. 'Cora- what a pleasant surprise.'

He turned to see her, arms folded and an eyebrow slightly raised. Gabriel stared for a moment; She'd had her auburn hair cut to just below her shoulders, and it was slightly curly.

But her teal eyes remained the same- warm.

She sat down opposite. 'Long time no see.' She grinned. 'Hows life treating you now?'

Gabriel shrugged, snapping his fingers and getting Cora a drink. 'Same old, same old.' He just said. 'You?'

Cora laughed. 'Oh- the usual.' Gabriel grinned. 'Glad to see you've not changed.'

Cora grinned, although it was rather strained. 'You know... this is actually kinda awkward...' she said apologetically.

Gabriel grinned, and then pointed upwards. 'Less talk and more action?' Cora smirked.

'You never change.'

_The End_

**A/N: And that's it folks for my totally random Gabe story about his past adventures. Thanks for all the attention/hits/faves etc- it meant a lot! If you wanna keep reading my Gabe fics- the new "Help! My daddy is an Archangel!" story- "Like Father, Like Son" is now up! And as the same suggests- it's the boys turn now as we find out he has a son.**

**Thanks again sooo much people! X Nicola**


End file.
